


A Welcome Home and Mending Wounds

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Makoto is overjoyed to see Akira again after he had come back to the LeBlanc





	A Welcome Home and Mending Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Persona 5

Makoto watched as what was like a ghost, walked through the door. They did they won... but at what cost Akira to the world was dead. It felt like her heart had broken in two, he was alive but the injuries covered his body. She could tell that he put up his cocky smug look but his eyes said something else. 

She couldn’t help but get quiet as the rest of the people celebrated. She trusted the plan but seeing Akira like this hurt. As the day settled down, only Akira, Sojiro, and herself were left at LeBlanc even Morgana went with Haru. Up in the attic, Akira laid on the bed, as she changed his bandages. “You seem upset what’s wrong?” Akira asked.

“It’s just hard...you’re so..” Makoto tried to says as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Akira softly embraced her, she could feel his body move with every breath he took. “I chose this, it’s my job as the team leader. Plus, I know I don’t want you to ever go through that.”

“Akira” Makoto could feel the tears stream down her face. Her boyfriend was her rock, and closest confidant. Here he was injured beyond belief and he was worried about her. “I know you chose it. But I wish I could have been more us..” 

“Please don’t say that you hadn’t acted normally it would have been over. You are so important, and do so much.” 

Makoto felt his head rest on her shoulder. They had been through a lot together. “I knew it was all staged, but still hearing you died. I felt like my world was crashing. I don’t want you to be gone!” Makoto could feel the tears come faster. Akira arms squeezed tighter around her. 

“I’m still here, it will take more than that to get rid of me. I wouldn’t leave you like that.”

They had only dated for 3 months, but it felt like a lifetime. From watching the sunset in Hawaii to the night on the school rooftop. Akira lifted his head, and slowly let his arms go. “Now, it’s time to stop crying. I don’t like to see your cute face so sad.”

His smug comment made her laugh, he was always such the charmer. “You need to keep that charm down or I’ll have to fight the other girls away.”

“That’s not possible, Makoto you are the only one who could have my heart.”

Makoto felt her face get warm as now for the second time he made her blush. She turned to face Akira, she studied his face. “You have been worrying about me... but I can tell you aren’t the same.”

Akira sighed, “I guess you do know me better than the others.. you know it will be a while before I’m all there. The drugs did a number on me, but I know with your help it will be okay.” Makoto had heard all that they had done to him, each one was a knife in her soul. 

“I will do everything I can! Akira, I love you so much. I can’t, I can’t see you go through this again. So let me be with you!” She held his hand, not to tight so she didn’t hurt him.

“Good, cause I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Their two lips touched as they came together. Makoto could tell the truth of his words through the kiss. Slowly they separated. She could still feel the sensation on her lips. Their eyes met, she felt relaxed more, as if it really was all okay. 

Her attention went to the clock as it was getting late. It was well past 9. She had to go home before the trains stopped in a few hours. Though she knew she could talk with Akira there for hours. As she tried to stand up she felt an attempt at a squeeze from Akita’s hand. “Please...I don’t want to be alone tonight. Can you please stay.” She could tell that even after that talk he wasn’t in a good place, as he did say it would take time. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Makoto made a call, telling her sister that she would be staying with Ann. Sae agreed though Makoto realized she didn’t have any clothes to wear. Akira directed her to some of his spare t-shirts, that covered her pretty well. Akira tried to get out of bed, to help get some blankets For the couch but she stopped him, asking him just to tell her. Soon the sofa was a makeshift bed. 

The two stayed up talking for a few more hours before Akira got really tired. His body was still recovering which drained him. Makoto snuggled on the couch. “Goodnight, Makoto. I love you!”

“Goodnight, Akira. I love you too.”

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
